eskfandomcom-20200213-history
Enhancing factor
1: Pale Kudzu Power: ? After you add pale kudzu to a compound, roll 2d20 and add that to the compound's power Factorists have tried to breed pale kudzue with normal kudzu in an effort to get it to spread. They have been without success. 2: Ekud Nuts Power: 10 Roll 1d10. You have that many ekud nuts you can add to compounds. You may only add one nut per compound. Ekud nuts are central to a thousand folk remedies. Everyone agrees they have beneficial effects, but no one agrees on what those effects are. 3: Paisley Sponge Moss Power: 0 WHen you add this to a compound, you also add a second solvent. The compound has the delivery method of either solvent, and the power addition of the average of the two. Sponge moss is harvested for its absorbent qualities. Only a few varieties are suitable for addition to compounds. 4: Red Myrin Fern Leaves Power: 0 When added to a compound, that compound also heals 2 health. Red Myrin Fern lives in deep forest where its red color helps it absorb any leftover light. '' 5: '''Morrolan Powder' When this is added to a compound, it double's the solvent's power. Professor Morralan first discovered ths powder by accident when he added it as seasoning to a stew. 6: Relchak Venom Power: ? When added to a compound, this catalyst doubles the power of the key factor. Relchaks are a small insect the size of an earlobe whose venom is nearly always lethal to humans. '' 7: '''Black Crystal Powder' Power: 50 Black crystal dramatically increases the power of any compound it's added to. Certain side effects may occur. Clearers originally crushed black crystal into powder to eliminate Nynan's influence. The Tolnim discovered that this didn't work nearly as well as previously thought, and came up with better ideas. '' 8: '''Vampire Bush Thorns' Power: 0 When added to a compound,t hat compound restores any damage it deals to an enemy as health to the factorist who created it. Vampire bushes feed on the blood of animals that brush up against them. 9: Singing Cobra Venom Power: 0 This is added to a compound as the final ingredient, and halves that compound's power, but it quadruples the effect's duration. If the effect was a one-time deal, it now affects the target 4 times on consecutive turns. Singing cobras rely on the ability to hypnotize their prey. '' 10:' Olivian Water Chestnut''' Power: 0 When added to a compound, usually a clean water compound, the whole compound becomes largely tasteles and odorless. The compound will also take on the color of any liquid it's added to. It has many legitimate uses besides makng the compound into an undetectable poison that can be slipped into an enemy's drink, though none come to mind at the moment. Olivian water chestnuts are considered an acquired taste, despite the fact that they have none. 11: Counterbrewed Brimstone Power: 0 When added to a compound, it separates the compound into its component factors, whereupon they can be put into different compounds. The brimstone is destroyed in the process. Only the purest brimstone can go through the counterbrewing process and come out intact. '' 12: '''Reflective Granite' Power: 40 When you add this to a compound, it inverts the effect. Fiery compounds produce ice; deadly compounds heal; growth compounds shrink. The guide determines the effect when the compound hits, through a good knowledge check can grant some idea of what might happen beforehand. The guide may disallow certain combinations of this factor and another compound if it breaks his brain. No one is sure why reflective granite shows a mirror image, but metallic impurities are suspected. '' 13: '''Helldust' Power: 0 When helldust is added to a compound, it allows you to empower that compound with your own life energy. Every point of your own blood added increases compound power by 10. This may not add more power to the compound than from all other sources combined. Helldust sweeps in from other realities into Esk, always a sign of woe. '' 14: '''Mohagany Lichen' Power: 10 You can add this to any compound, even if it already has another enhancing factor in it. ''Mohagany lichens only grow on the south sides of rocks. ''